Alien vs Predator: alternate version of the movie
by WOTWfan4ever
Summary: After watching the movie, I decided that the film could have done better. So, I made a script of my version of the movie. It has a few characters from the film. Rated M for intense violence, strong language. R&R please.


- 76 -

Alien vs. Predator Screenplay by Ryan Huelsman 

(fan script only)

Based on the Alien characters created by Ronald Shusett and Dan O' Bannon,

And the Predator characters created by Jim Thomas and John Thomas.

Based on the Dark Horse comic book series.

The Alien and Predator characters belong to 20th Century Fox. All rights reserved.

_**A-V-P**_ Fade from black… 

Rainforest – Dusk –Mexico, 1000 B.C.

We see a tanish colored man running through the forest very fast. Animals all around him run in terror as he slips on the ground and falls. He looks back and sees nothing. But we see horror and terror on his face. In the distance we hear a hissing sound (very similar to the hissing the aliens make). The man gets up and continues to run. As he runs we hear a shrieking sound (again, similar to the sound an alien makes as it is getting killed) and the man's face continues to show a lot of fear.

He looks back over his shoulder just as an Alien leaps at him from behind a log. He falls, screaming as the Alien comes closer. But just as the Alien gets on top of him a blue ball of plasma appears from over head and slams into the Alien, cutting a huge hole in it. Acid blood sprays everywhere, even the frightened man. The acid rains on him and he begins to freak out as it melts away his skin. He screams and scratches at his skin. He looks toward the way he came and he sees another Alien, with its black body, long tail and banana-shaped head appear out of the trees.

He turns over and begins to crawl frantically across the ground. He moves only 3 meters and stops. We see the pain in his eyes. He can't go on. But he knows he must. The Alien slowly moves toward the man. It knows he's not armed. It will be an easy kill. Suddenly a large figure appears in front of the man. The man looks up and sees a heavily armored Predator standing in front of him. The Predator shakes his wrist and his wrist blades shoot out. The Predator moves into a fighting stance not at the man, but at the Alien. The man sees this and turns to look at the Alien. It sees the Predator and completely forgets about the man. We see and hear the Alien give out its loud cry as the man quickly crawls to safety, lying up against a tree. The serpent leaps at the Predator, who falls backwards. The Alien is on top of the Predator and we see it clawing at the mask, to try and get it off. The tail flails around madly as the Alien continues its attack on the Predator. The Predator kicks the Alien hard in the chest with its knee. The Alien falls onto the ground, withering in pain and anger. The serpent screeches as the Predator gets up and turns to face the Alien. The hunter brings its wrist up to his head level, with the wrist blades pointed down at the Alien, who is still squirming around on the forest floor.

The man looks down at the Alien, who has turned its eyeless head up to look at the Predator. The Predator, with such a deadly force, brings the blades down on the Alien. The man lies there; slowly dying as he watches the Predator rip the Alien's head from its body.

Ext. – Space – Predator home world. 

Stars dazzle beautifully in the distance. In the middle of the screen a greenish planet appears. No one knows it yet but it is the home world of the Predators. It is the first time we have seen the planet, ever. Cut to…

Ext. – Predator world – Queen housing facility – Day.

A golden building appears in the center. Red, green and blue lights flash on and off all over the building. Cut to…

Int. – Queen housing facility – Control room – Day.

An unmasked Predator moves close to a control panel. Right above the panel is a large window that looks into a very large room. In the middle of that room is a large platform with a strange looking machine right above it. Two more Predators appear right next to the first; these two new Preds are masked. The first one presses a silver button on the panel. The button glows white. The three Predators look into the main room just as…

Int. – Queen housing facility – Alien Queen's room – Day.

The top of platform opens up, as if there is something inside it. The machine turns on and the chains that hanged down from the machine, connecting to whatever is inside the platform, began rising up into the machine. After a moment mist rises out of the platform (which is a raised platform, by the way) and a black shape rises out of the platform. It is a familiar shape. It is the beautiful Alien Queen rising up out of the platform. She is attached to her large egg sack, which is held up by a large, metal sling. The Queen's main body is held up by a complex system of tubes and wires. She is frozen. Now the clamp locks into the machine at the top of the room. Cut to…

Int. – Queen housing facility – Control room – Day.

The first Predator makes the familiar clicking sound in his throat as he pushes a greenish, brown button. This button too glows white. Cut to…

Int. – Queen housing facility – Alien Queen's room – Day.

Lightning like sparks come down from the machine. They touch the Queen and spread all over her body. After a moment the ice on her large hands falls off and the hands slowly ball up then open up again. The ice on her large crown like head falls off and her huge head slowly comes to life. Her mouth slowly comes out of her large crown like head and screeches in a loud pitch like we have never heard her before. Fade to Title screen…

AvP Alien vs. Predator

Ext. – Queen's housing facility – Night.

It is the outside of the building, at night. We hear the Queen screeching loudly.

Int. – Queen's facility – Queen's room – Night.

The Queen is thrashing around, always screeching as the lightning continues to spread all over her body. We move toward her egg sack were we see her egg depositor. The Queen screeches as the first slime covered egg is laid on an automatic conveyer belt right underneath the egg depositor. The conveyer belt moves around the Queen's body at a 90-degree angle and then it goes out of the room. The Alien Queen lays a second and third egg. Now she is finally able to see her eggs. She stops screeching as the first egg comes into her view. She watches it carefully as it moves away from her. She sees it's heading out of the room and begins to thrash around to try and break free. But she can't and continues to screech as a fresh wave of lightning spreads all over her body. Cut to…

Int. – Queen's facility – Control room and hallway – Night.

One of the masked Predators makes the clicking sound and moves out of the room. He walks quickly down a long hall. Several more Preds appear out of the door at the end of the hall and walk past the first. We hear the faint cry of the Queen penetrating through the walls. The Predator reaches the door and presses a silver button next to the door. It opens. Cut to…

Int. – Queen's facility – Queen's room – Night.

The massive Queen continues to thrash around as she lays more eggs. We go back to her egg depositor and see her laying the eighth egg so far.

Int. – Queen's facility – Egg Transport Room – Night.

We now see the room that all the eggs have ended up going to. About a dozen Preds are in here. In the middle of the room is a 2-seat sized couch size vehicle that is opened up and inside it are special carrying bowls that can hold _ten eggs_. We see that as the eggs come towards the end of the belt, a Predator carries it to the transport and places it on one of the bowls. One of the Predators gives out a loud cry into an intercom like system.

Int. – Queen's facility – Control room – Night.

The first Predator hears the sound and presses a red button on the control panel. We see the Queen continue to screech as the lightning sparks disappear. A white powder, being fired at her by jets super fast, covers the Queen. A white cloud envelops her for a second. When it disappears, the mighty Alien Queen is frozen again and she is descended once again into her holding room. She has served her purpose for now. Cut to…

Ext. – Space – Earth.

We see our beautiful home planet Earth. Green land, blue seas. Beautiful. Cut to…

Ext. – Weyland Astronomy Center – Day – 2007 A.D.

We now see what appears to be some sort of satellite dish array, probably somewhere in the Northern part of America, in Nebraska. We lower the view so we can see the main white building in the center of the dish array. We zoom in closer and see that it has a large, golden** W** on the side of it. The array belongs to the Weyland Corporation. Cut to…

Int. – Weyland Astronomy Center – Telescope array office.

We see about a dozen scientists and astronomers in this room of the facility. They are all working on their computers at their desks. One of them, TOM WOODRUFF Jr., gets out of his seat and starts walking to the coffee machine on a desk next to the wall. He grabs a cup and rips open a coffee bean bag. He pours it in the machine and starts it up. We cut to see another astronomer get out of his desk and walk over to TOM.

ASTRONOMER 1:

Nothing for five weeks. I have gotten so board that I have thought of just taking my son's telescope and stare at the moon.

TOM: (with a smile on his face)

Yeah, that'll work. Hey, how are Ripley and your son doing?

ASTRONOMER 1:

Ripley, she's great and our son, Hicks, he's turning 2 next month.

TOM:

Really, already. Going to have everyone over for the party?

ASTRONOMER:

Yep. I'll send you an invitation. It's happening on the 7th.

TOM doesn't reply. He is staring at a computer screen on the other wall. The monitor is making a loud beeping sound. The others have also heard it. TOM slowly walks over to the console and presses a red button that says _Display_. The screen goes white and then a read out is shown. TOM quickly scans it and shock spreads over his face. The ASTRONOMER stares at him.

ASTRONOMER:

Tom, Tom what is it? What have the telescopes seen?

TOM:

Something is heading toward Earth.

ASTRONOMER:

Where is it heading?

TOM: (still reading the info on the screen)

I don't know. It's changed course 6 times in the last 2 hours.

ASTRONOMER: (shocked)

What?

TOM:

Call the Research facility in Nevada. They need to know about this.

Ext. – Weyland Corporation Research Facility - Day

We see the outside of a research facility belonging to the Weyland Corp. It is located in Nevada. It is like a military base, but with white buildings and the famous **W** on the side of each building. A truck pulls up next to the side of the main building titled **"Administration and Access Center"**. TOM ROLAND gets out of the car and reaches into his pocket as he tries to find his access card.

TOM:

Damnit, where is it?

After a second of searching he finds it. He walks toward the door. Cut to… 

Int. – Access Building – Day.

Inside is an information desk. A young, red haired woman sits at it. On the front of the desk is, again, the **W**. TOM walks up to her, shows her his card and she nods. To the right of the desk is an elevator. TOM walks to it and pushes the down button. Cut to…

Int. – Weyland's room – Day

CHARLES BISHOP WEYLAND, a man well into his mid fifties, sits in front of his laptop, which is at his desk. He looks over the research reports when MAX STAFFORD, a strong, muscular looking white man, appears in the doorway.

MAX:

Mr. Weyland, our satellites have detected something heading towards this desert. It is quick moving.

WEYLAND:

Is it a meteor?

MAX:

No. It has changed course many times recently and if it continues to move as fast as it is, it will crash 14 kilometers away from this facility at 19:00 hours.

WEYLAND looks at the computer screen, which reads 14:00 hours. MAX leaves the room as WEYLAND presses a button on the desk.

Int. – Lab 2.

ALEXA WOODS works with on her lab report on a lab table when MAX STAFFORD appears next to her. She looks at him just as MAX leans forward to her ear.

MAX:

Weyland is informing the staff that something is going to crash into this desert tonight.

LEX: (Pause)

Like what exactly?

MAX looks over his shoulder at the other scientists, who are looking at computer screens and long documents.

MAX:

It may be extraterrestrial in origin. We thought it was a meteor at first, but it is moving in ways we can't understand.

LEX: (turning toward MAX)

Are you sure or are you playing with me? I've got a lot of work to do and Mr. Weyland is requesting the reports on these specimens on his desk, tonight.

MAX:

I'm sure; he wants all the scientists up in the conference room in 30 minutes for a briefing. Okay?

LEX nods and begins to pack up her things. MAX exits the room.

Ext. – Egg Carrier – Space.

The egg transporter moves ominously across the screen. It is the same vehicle that the Predators were placing the ten eggs in. We see that it is behind the moon now and at this rate, may even hit the Nevada desert quicker than what WEYLAND thought before. Cut to…

Ext. – Weyland Corporation Research Facility – Night.

We see the entire facility lit up on a beautiful night. We zoom in on the Conference building that is located on the north side of the complex. We hear WEYLAND talking as we zoom in.

WEYLAND:

A few hours ago, one of our satellites taking pictures of deep space saw that some sort of object was heading towards Earth.

We now see the inside of the conference room. A dozen scientists, electricians and a dozen soldiers, along with LEX and a chemical engineer named GRAHAM MILLER, are inside a big room. WEYLAND is on a raised platform as he speaks.

WEYLAND: (cont'd.)

For a while we thought that it was a meteor, that is, until we saw it take a 90-degree turn. We have also seen it slow down and stop.

A soldier, CONNER WILLIAMS and his brother, GREG, stand next to WEYLAND. CONNER heads for the microphone.

CONNER:

We have reasons to believe that this "thing" may be extraterrestrial in origin. We do not know if this is true or not. If it is, we don't know if it is friendly… or hostile. When this thing crashes, we need soldiers out there in case the entities inside are dangerous.

WEYLAND:

By our analysis we have indicated that this "alien object" will crash 14 kilo's away from here in 2 hours.

MAX and another scientist, HARLAN DAVIS, come rushing into the room from the south side door. MAX whispers something to WEYLAND. We see his face turn pale white. He moves aside as MAX moves up the platform.

MAX:

Ladies and Gentlemen, let's get to the point.

He pauses as he looks over the crowd.

MAX:

It's entering the atmosphere now.

Excitement grips the group. LEX looks at MAX, who is looking back at her.

Soldier 2:

What, it's here?

Scientist 3:

It's already here.

Soldier 1:

Jesus Christ, how fast can it be moving?

Ext. – Above Nevada desert – Night.

The Egg carrier moves closer and closer toward the Research Facility. The entire time we have seen the carrier, it has had jets on it so it can move. Now we see the jets turn off, as if to let the wind, and gravity, take it to its landing zone.

Bluish lights appear on the side of the carrier, as it is now just a few meters above the ground.

Int. – Egg Carrier – Night.

All ten eggs gently move and hit each other as red lights appear inside the carrier, to illuminate the ten alien eggs.

Ext. – Egg Carrier – Night.

We see the carrier coming in quickly from the right as it swiftly smashes into the desert floor. The blue lights on the side of the egg carrier are still on and as we zoom in on the craft we see that it is surprisingly undamaged.

Ext. – Research Facility – Night.

WEYLAND, MAX, LEX, MILLER, CONNER, GREG, and other scientists and soldiers were on the outside of the facility. Several medical and scientific equipment trucks are near them. The scientists are filling the truck (there are two trucks here) that is the scientific one. CONNER and his brother GREG were barking orders to the other soldiers. MAX is talking to MILLER. LEX goes over to WEYLAND.

WEYLAND:

Oh, Miss. Woods, its nice to see you. Well this is a great way to spend tonight, isn't it?

LEX:

Mr. Weyland, what will you do exactly when you find this thing whatever it is? I mean, what if it is alien, it may carry a disease or a…

WEYLAND: (smiling)

There is nothing to worry about. When we find it we'll bring it back here and place it in quarantine. But I highly doubt that it's occupants, if it has any, are dangerous.

He looks into the night sky as LEX looks toward MAX's direction. We see MAX still talking to MILLER.

LEX: (she too is looking up)

Ever since I was a little girl, I have always wanted to know if there was any life outside this world. I have seen almost all the big name alien films; _The War of the Worlds, Independence Day, The Day the Earth Stood Still, Earth Vs. The Flying Saucers_ and_ Alien_, to name a few.

WEYLAND looks down at her. He stares at LEX for a moment before speaking.

WEYLAND:

Personally, I don't believe in alien life. Well, that is until now. I've just wanted to be the first man to set up a base on the moon. I have a base in Florida and that is our next major goal, to get to the moon and beyond.

Now LEX looks at WEYLAND, who is looking at all the scientists and soldiers in the area.

WEYLAND: (cont'd)

With this discovery, that may just happen. If this thing is extraterrestrial, I will be able to leave my last mark on mankind.

LEX: (pause)

Mr. Weyland, what do you mean… last?

WEYLAND looks back at LEX.

WEYLAND:

Lung Cancer. When I was young I smoked a lot. Last year I was diagnosed with severe lung cancer. The doctor said that I might only have a few months left. But that was last year. I've managed. It is that… well now I might only have a few months left, if not weeks.

It is now that LEX notices that WEYLAND has a small oxygen tank in his jacket. She understands and we see her nod to herself. We now go over to were MAX is…

MAX:

Miller, I want you to place your equipment in my truck, ok? You're riding with me, Weyland and Alexa Woods.

Miller nods and goes of to get his briefcase. MAX goes over to CONNER and GREG, who are still barking orders to the soldiers.

CONNER:

Come on men! Shake a leg here! We need to get over there NOW!

MAX:

Conner, Conner, how are we doing. We need to leave soon.

CONNER:

We're going as fast as possible. Gives us at least five more minutes.

MAX:

Fine, but hurry.

MAX walks away. CONNER goes back to ordering the soldiers.

Nevada Desert – Night.

The egg carrier still sits there, untouched, unopened. A few night crawlers appear. A fox comes in from the right of the screen and we see it sniff the carrier. The fox backs away from the carrier cause we hear the carrier give off a whistling sound, like gas or something is escaping from the carrier. We see the fox sniff the ground around the carrier before it runs off.

Nevada Desert – Night.

We see the 2 equipment trucks moving toward the crash site. A little behind them is the truck with WEYLAND, MILLER, LEX, MAX and CONNER. MAX is driving it with WEYLAND in the passenger seat. We zoom in on their truck.

Int. – Truck – Night.

LEX:

How far are we away from it Max?

MAX: (not looking over his shoulder)

About 2 minutes away from the crash zone.

WEYLAND: (to CONNER)

What ever it is I want your men to approach first, alright. We don't know what the hell this thing is.

CONNER takes his walkie-talkie out of his jacket and talks into it, probably to his men in the other trucks. LEX looks over to MILLER to see what he is doing. We turn to see that MILLER is working on his laptop. We now get an over the shoulder shot of the laptop screen. It shows a picture of earth in the left side of the screen and stars everywhere else.

LEX:

I thought you were a chemical engineer, Miller?

MILLER:

I am. I'm also a professor in the field of SETI.

LEX: (somewhat shocked)

You work for SETI? I didn't know that.

MILLER:

Of course I do. It is one of the most enjoyable jobs I've ever had. When I heard of the "thing," I knew I had to go and see it for myself, and record it as well. You know who funds SETI?

LEX:

Nope.

MILLER:

Weyland's rival company, Yutani Corp.

LEX:

Yutani… never heard of them.

MILLER:

They're stationed in Japan. Their main goal is to find out if there is any life in the universe, and bring it back to Earth to study.

LEX nods at MILLER, who once again goes back to his computer. She looks out her window. She begins to wonder if this thing is alien. We cut back to WEYLAND and MAX. WEYLAND has heard their conversation. Yutani and the Weyland Corporation have been in talks of "bringing their companies together," to build up their business and do what mankind has wanted to do for decades; reach outer space and establish the first space colony. We see him smile.

Nevada Desert – Night.

The egg carrier still just sits there. Nothing really special has happened for a while. We pull back slowly to see in the distant the two trucks appearing. The carrier gives off more steam as the first truck stops about 3 yards away from the vehicle. The scientist and soldiers start to get out. They start getting the equipment out. A few soldiers approach the egg carrier, with their M16A4 assault rifles aimed at the craft.

SOLDIER 2:

What the fuck is that thing?

SOLDIER 1:

Knock. See if anyone answers.

SOLDIER 3:

Yeah, I don't want to know what is in that thing.

SCIENTIST 1: (O.S.)

We need help getting this over there.

SOLDIER 2:

Mac, go over.

Soldier 1:

Fine.

The second truck appears carrying WEYLAND, LEX, MAX, MILLER and CONNER. LEX is the first to get out. She stares hard at the egg carrier. WEYLAND gets out and so do all the others. MAX goes over to where the soldiers are. CONNER goes with him. LEX walks next to WEYLAND.

LEX: (still looking at the carrier)

Wow. It can't be happening.

WEYLAND:

Amazing. Come on Lex; let's make scientific history.

WEYLAND and LEX begin walking toward the object. MILLER gets out of the car and moves to the back. We see him take out a cell phone from his jacket (it gets cold at night in the desert) and punches in a number. As he pushes in the last few buttons, we see him look at the object and everyone around it, mainly at WEYLAND. He begins to talk into the phone.

MILLER:

We're at the crash site.

VOICE: (O.S.)

Very good, Miller. Take all the artifactual samples when no one is around. Be swift about it. Also, you must take one of these creatures alive. Don't let the specimen die, got it. No one must know Yutani is behind this.

MILLER:

Yes, Mr. Yutani. I'll do what I can.

He closes the cell phone and begins to walk next to WEYLAND and LEX. We cut to where CONNER and MAX are…

They are conversing with a few scientists. Some time has passed now as we see that the scientists have set up equipment near the egg carrier. A few of them have hand held scanners and are moving back and forth over the craft. Some of them are arguing back and forth. A soldier approaches MAX.

SOLDIER 1:

I've heard some of the Beakers saying that whoever built this thing is technologically superior to us. And they can't get it opened with what they have here. They have to take it back to the facility.

MAX:

Have they been able to find out what is inside?

SOLDIER 1:

Nope. That's also at the facility.

MAX: (pissed)

Damn it. Okay, we'll get a tow truck and pull this thing back to the facility.

SOLDIER 1:

That won't be needed. We'll lift it into the truck.

MAX:

Great. I'll tell Weyland.

The soldier nods and turns back to his men. MAX begins to ponder. _What the hell is in there?_ He could only ponder.

Ext. – Predator Craft – Space.

We see again the darkness of space. Again stars dazzle in the distance. From the right-hand side of the screen we see a Predator craft appear. It's similar to the craft seen in the AVP2 computer game. It is a dark reddish color. It has just passed from the behind the moon and quickly approaches Earth.

Int. – Predator Craft – Training room.

We now see the inside of the craft. It seems ancient, organic, and very misty. We see a hall way and we hear the famous Predator clicking sound they make in their throat. We continue down a hallway toward an open room where the clicking sound is heard. As we enter the room we see two Predators in the room. They are both unmasked and without their armor, but they have their mesh suits on. In the center of the room, which looks like a room in a temple, we see the only adult Predator on the ship, CELTIC. Next to the wall is a "teenage" Predator, BLADE.

The two of them are communicating with each other in the Predator language. In the center of the room is a poll with a red ball on it. CELTIC walks over to the ball and moves his hand over it. We see the ball glow as a 3-D image appears above it. The image shows the egg carrier with all the scientists and soldiers around it. BLADE roars in anger, but CELTIC calms him down. Still make the clicking sound in his throat; CELTIC waves his hand over the ball. The image disappears. Cut to…

Nevada Desert – Night.

We see LEX helping the scientists carry a large scanner back into the scientific truck. As they set it down, she looks over at WEYLAND. He walks back to the back of the truck. She quickly talks to the others, then walk to WEYLAND. When she reaches him, he is bent over, inhaling oxygen from a tube that is connected to the tank. She approaches him quietly, not to disturb him.

LEX:

Mr. Weyland, are you all right?

WEYLAND: (startled)

Miss. Woods, I'm fine, I'm fine.

LEX:

Do you need to see the doctor?

WEYLAND:

Thanks, but I don't need to. I'm feeling better now actually.

LEX: (worried)

Okay.

She smiles and walks away. She looks up and we see a bright dot of light in the sky. LEX doesn't know it, but it is the light of the Predator craft. She shrugs her shoulders and continues toward MAX. He is on his cell phone. He turns and when he sees LEX, he quickly hangs up and walks over to LEX

MAX:

We're going to take it back to the facility so the scientists can open it.

LEX:

I heard.

MAX: (watching her)

Lex, are you all right.

LEX:

No, I have this feeling that we shouldn't mess with thing.

MAX: (smiling)

It's all right. Anyway, think of this. Why would an extraterrestrial civilization send us an object that could wipe us out? It's going to be all right.

LEX:

Your right, I should forget about it.

MAX leans over a little and kisses LEX on the cheek. She blushes as he walks away.

LEX: (silently to herself)

2 years ago we dated, then nothing. Now it takes an alien ship to fall out of the sky for him to love me again.

Nevada Desert – Night.

WEYLAND moves toward MAX as he walks by.

WEYLAND:

Are the labs set up for this thing?

MAX:

Yes, Mr. Weyland. All we need to do is bring this thing there and we're set.

WEYLAND:

Good, I want it there within the hour.

MAX nods and walks to CONNER and GREG.

MAX:

Are you guys ready to move this thing on to the truck?

GREG:

Yes. We are going to now.

GREG points to the carrier. A few soldiers push it up out of the crater and toward the truck. MAX smiles.

CONNER: (to soldiers)

Come on. We need this in the lab within the hour.

Int. – Egg carrier.

The ten eggs slowly rock back and forth as it is being moved onto the truck. A quick spray of steam hits the eggs, to cool them off. Cut to…

Int. – Truck – Night.

MAX, WEYLAND, LEX, MILLER and CONNER are again in the truck, heading back to the facility. MAX is on the phone with his assistant, TOM ROLAND.

TOM: (O.S.)

The lab is set. The electricians are getting their cutting tools out now.

MAX: (driving the truck)

All right. Expect us in three minutes.

MAX hangs up and concentrates on driving the truck through the desert.

Int. – Predator ship – Alien room.

We again see CELTIC in the center of the room. However he is heavily armored, with armor from his neck to his knees. He has his mask on. The only weapon he has is his long, telescopic spear. He turns around to face a wall panel, his dreadlocks swinging gracefully around his head. Another "student" Predator is on the far wall, next to a silver button. This is SCARFACE. He has that name because in a fight against a raptor like species he fought long ago, he completely lost his left eye. SCARFACE pushes the silver button and the wall CELTIC is staring at rises up. We hear a familiar hissing sound come from the darkness up ahead. We see an elongated head appear from the darkness. The head looks up at CELTIC. It is an Alien. Humanoid drone, to be exact. It slowly crawls out of the darkness, observing its surroundings carefully. Its tail slowly sways back and forth above its head. The lights on the ceiling glare off the tubes on the Alien's back. It looks up at the Predator and it opens its mouth. Another set of teeth appear out of the mouth, attached to a tube. These teeth pull back into the mouth and the Alien covers his primary teeth with its slime-covered lips.

CELTIC moves into a fighting stance. He is prepared to show SCARFACE how to fight an Alien properly (the audience may or may not know this). CELTIC roars to challenge the Alien. The Alien's lips quiver in rage and anger. The serpent's tail swiftly sways back and forth, like the tail of an angry cat. CELTIC runs toward the Alien in a charge. The Alien stands up on both back legs, its arms spread out wide. CELTIC runs right into it. Once he makes contact, the Alien wraps its arms around the Predator. CELTIC runs with the Alien right into a wall. He backs up, but the Alien has fallen to the floor. But it quickly gets up on all four limbs. It screeches at the Predator to charge it again. CELTIC knows not to. He pulls back the spear past his head. The Alien sees this and runs up the wall just as the spear flies right into were it was. We see CELTIC look up and he sees the Alien on the ceiling, screeching at him again. CELTIC runs to the spear and he pulls it from the wall. As CELTIC does this, the Alien looks at SCARFACE.

SCARFACE looks up and roars at the Alien, his crab-like mandibles spread out as far as they can. CELTIC takes the spear and throws it at the Alien. The spear pins the Alien to the ceiling. It flails about, smacking its legs, arms, and tail against the ceiling. After a moment of screeching, the Alien dies. SCARFACE looks at CELTIC and bows his head toward his leader.

Ext. - Weyland Research facility – Night.

TOM shakes MAX's hand as they enter the hanger bay. WEYLAND and LEX walk side by side. The hanger doors are open and we see the egg carrier on a raised platform with scientists standing all around it. MILLER heads off toward the conference building.

LEX: (to WEYLAND)

Well Mr. Weyland, I think you'll leave your mark after all.

MILLER, CONNER and MAX walk up next to WEYLAND.

WEYLAND: (to everyone)

Thank you. Thank you all for this. Lets make Earth shaking history.

SOLDIER 3:

Right this way, Mr. Weyland.

Everyone walks into the hanger, except for MAX and CONNER.

MAX:

I want you to keep guard tonight. You and your brother. I'll call if this thing is hostel.

CONNER:

If you're sure. Greg, move your ass over here.

We see Greg run over to his brother and MAX heads into the hanger with everyone in it.

Int. – Weyland Hanger 2.

The doors to the hanger shut right behind MAX. Everyone is gathered around the egg carrier. A few of the electricians walk up to the thing with saws and wielding torches (similar to the ones in the AVP2 game). They begin to work around the edges and corners. Sparks fly all over the place. We see LEX, MAX and WEYLAND back up, as the sparks grow more intense. We hear the electricians converse around the vehicle.

ELECTRICIAN 1:

Damn, can't get through. John, can you?

ELECTRICIAN 2:

No, this is made of something unbreakable.

After a moment they stop. The flying sparks fall silent. One of the electricians walks over to WEYLAND.

WEYLAND:

What's wrong? Can't get through?

ELECTRICIAN 1: (upset)

Sorry, Mr. Weyland, we can't get through. Whoever… whatever built it, didn't want us getting into it.

WEYLAND looks over to MAX, and then he looks over to the carrier. We see him ponder for moment. He slowly walks over to the carrier, but stops a quarter of the way there. He looks over to the group of scientists, and then to MAX.

WEYLAND:

Can't we take this thing down to A level?

MAX:

Yes we can. The labs are right underneath the platform, right?

WEYLAND nods.

MAX: (cont.)

We can lower the vehicle right down the platform so it rests in the lab area.

MAX looks at the platform. LEX walks over to the carrier and studies it hard. She sees strange patters of small indentations (the red digital things we have seen in the Predator's wrist computer). She doesn't know what they are. She looks over her shoulder at WEYLAND. He is talking with a few of the scientists. She turns her attention back to the carrier. She sees the same indentations all over the craft. LEX turns her attention to the top of the carrier. She sees a picture. It shows a large humanoid being with dreadlocks and strange looking blades coming out of his wrists. It appears to be locked in combat with a large serpent like creature; it has an elongated head, a spiny tail, and four tubes coming out of its back. A tube appears to be coming out of its mouth and it has a set of teeth on it. She looks away. _What the fuck are those things_, LEX thinks to herself. We know she is thinking this by the way she is looking at it.

Ext. – Predator craft – Space.

The Predator ship is slowing down, as it gets closer to Earth. Cut to…

Int. – Predator ship – Weapons room.

Now is the first time we see all five Predators. CELTIC, the leader and teacher is talking to his students in the Predator language. BLADE and SCARFACE stand next to each other. FIREFLY, an average, young Predator is standing next to BAD BLOOD. He is a rebellious Predator who has tried to gain leader ship over the other Preds. CELTIC points to BLADE. He walks over to the weapons/ armor rack and takes his own armor and he picks up his mask. He also takes his wrist-blade holder and snaps it onto his wrist. He also takes a set of super long blades and snaps them underneath his blade holder and wrist computer. He walks back in line and grunts, satisfied.

SCARFACE is next. He walks up and takes his mask and places it on his face. He grabs his armor and mounts it over him. He grabs the plasma-caster and places it on his shoulder. He takes the wrist-blade holder and a few (3 to be exact) throwing star like disks and places them on his belt. He finally grabs a spear and heads back in line. CELTIC grunts to him. He's impressed on what SCARFACE has taken. BAD BLOOD moves up and rips his armor off the wall. He looks over at CELTIC and grunts as he takes his mask and places it on his head. He takes the wrist-blades and a throwing star. CELTIC makes the clicking sound in his throat. _ Typical,_ CELTIC thinks. BAD BLOOD thinks he can take on the Aliens with his bare hands. FIREFLY moves up to his special section of the wall. He looks at his armor. It's like the others, but there are red spots on the armor that glow. He puts on his armor and his mask. He grabs the plasma-caster, the net gun (which looks like a hollow tube, one foot long), the wrist-blades and a spear. Once he moves back in line, all five Predators look up to the ceiling and roar.

WRF - B1 – Lab 2.

We see the carrier being lowered into a window- less underground lab room (similar to the one LEX was in earlier). It is coming down a shaft that goes strait up to the Hanger bay. Three scientists, a soldier and a French looking woman, KRISTY O' NEIL, who is in a blue jacket, are in the lab and watch it as it comes to the floor. The lab is on the level B1. The facility has 4 basement levels in it. KRISTY goes over to the craft and turns her head.

KRISTY: (to the scientists)

Come on. I need help getting the straps off the hooks and free this thing.

The scientists go over to her and help her unhook the carrier. Once all the hooks are off, the straps rise up through the shaft and the portal closes. The soldier approaches her.

SOLDIER 5:

Do you want us to get the scanner out and scan this thing?

KRISTY:

Yes, thank you.

Int. – WRF – Hanger 2.

LEX moves over to MAX once the straps have exited the shaft. The shafts 3-inch thick door closes. A few soldiers' head back to the main complex. WEYLAND smiles as the door closes.

LEX: (to WEYLAND)

We should head back into the complex and watch them open it from the ops room.

WEYLAND:

In a moment. First, we should celebrate. This may be the first actual evidence of alien life that exists on other worlds.

LEX smiles at the suggestion. She then remembers the picture on the top of the craft. She begins to breathe deeply. MAX looks at her, worried.

MAX:

Lex, are you okay?

She forces the image out of her mind, and then looks at MAX. She smiles, and then begins to move into the complex. MAX looks at WEYLAND, who has begun to follow her. MAX goes along too.

WRF – B1 – Lab 2.

A large scanner has been set up. The base is next to the carrier and the scanner has begun to run a cycle. At the end of the room KRISTY is sitting at a desk with a monitor showing the inside of the carrier. But, we see nothing. Nothing. Not the eggs. Nothing.

KRISTY: (confused)

There should be something in here. It's way too light to be hollow.

She looks at it. Still confused she punches in a few buttons on the keyboard in front of her. The scanner begins its second cycle. The head of the scanner goes back to the front of the carrier and begins to move down the carrier. Still nothing.

KRISTY: (angry)

God damn it. What the hell is wrong with this thing?

WRF- Hallway - B1.

LEX walks a head of the other. MAX and WEYLAND speak behind her. (The hallway looks familiar to the hallways seen inside the complex in the movie _Aliens_.)

WEYLAND:

I would like to see a complete report on my desk within the next 2 hours. I want it done by the team in the labs.

MAX:

Right. I'll go to them and tell them personally.

WEYLAND: (smiling)

No need. I told Kristy, my representative down there, to do a full report once she finds out what is in that thing, that ship.

MAX:

Okay. Want me to send Tom in there?

WEYLAND:

If you wish.

They reach the door that leads to the Ops center. MAX moves past LEX and swipes his access card across the control panel next to the door.

MOTHER (the computer system):

Access granted.

The three of them move into the OP's center.

Int. - Predator ship – Control room.

The control room is a wall-to-wall panel with multiple buttons. CELTIC enters the room and sits down at, well, if you can call it a chair. CELTIC pushes a grayish button on the control panel. On the screen in front of him, an image of the egg carrier appears. Scientists and soldiers surround it. CELTIC grunts in satisfaction. He knows what they are. The perfect hosts for the serpents. He watches the humans move about the carrier, studying it. He pushes another button and the image of the pod room is shown. Cut to…

Int. - Predator craft – Pod room.

BLADE, SCARFACE, BAD BLOOD, and FIREFLY are in the pod room. They each are inside their own transportation pod. The doors on all four close and steam fills the room. The pods light up red as they begin their descent down to the ground.

Above Nevada desert – Night.

We see that the craft has entered the atmosphere and is closing in on the facility. We see the four pods drop away from the ship and they swiftly move down, down, down. By this, they will crash three miles away from the complex.

WRF – B1 – Lab 2.

KRISTY has gotten tired. The third cycle has just been completed. The intercom system has just turned on and the voice of MAX is heard.

MAX:

How is the scanning doing? Any progress?

KRISTY: (tired)

No… we haven't found anything inside. We're still checking.

MAX: (voice static)

Okay… Report all that… find… out.

His voice is cut off. KRISTY shrug's her shoulders. She gets up and looks at the craft. The scanner is about to begin its fourth cycle.

WRF – B1 – OP's center.

MAX looks at the intercom button. He wonders why it went off. We see LEX standing behind him. She looks at the wall of monitors. _There must be 50 security cameras around the complex and inside it_, she thinks. She stares at one of the screens. It is mounted on top of the hanger. All the monitors have begun to break into static. LEX continues to look at the one screen. She sees the faint outline of something large appear from the east and flying swiftly over the complex. _A jet?_

She turns away and stands next to WEYLAND. He is looking at a clipboard that says the Yutani logo. A yellow **Y **with the motto, "Bettering Your Life," She goes over to MAX.

LEX:

I'm going to go to the sleeping quarters, my room.

MAX:

Okay. We'll call you on the intercom if something happens.

LEX walks past WEYLAND and exits the room.

WEYLAND turns just in time to see her leave. He turns back and focuses on the contract.

WRF – B1 – Hallway.

LEX walks out of the door and makes a left. She walks down the hallway (which is fully lighted) and sees a scientist pass her. HARLAN DAVIS gives her a smile as she moves toward the elevator doors.

WRF – B1 – Lab 2.

KRISTY is again at the desk with the monitor. She studies it hard. The scanner is in the process of its fourth cycle. As it moves a quarter of the way down, KRISTY sees something on the screen. We see the outline of several round objects inside. They must be at least a foot and a half tall. They are the eggs, but they don't know it. KRISTY stares at the screen. She is speechless. A scientist comes in for a closer look. They both look at it hard as the scanner reveals there are ten things inside.

KRISTY: (in awe)

What the hell are those?

SCIENTIST 2:

I don't know. We need to get a better reading. Should we contact Weyland?

KRISTY:

No, not until we know what those things are inside.

The scientist walks over to the scanner's control panel. He pushes in a few buttons and the scanner goes back to the middle of the carrier. The other scientists and the soldier gather around the computer screen. The image on the screen focuses on the egg in the center. The image zooms in, as the scanner gets closer to the carrier. A read out appears next to the egg. It shows highly technical and scientific information that go down to the bottom of the screen.

SOLDIER 5:

What are they?

SCIENTIST 2:

I don't know. Can you get closer?

KRISTY nods.

KRISTY: (pushing buttons)

Yep. We can get a look inside, if they're hollow.

The same egg gets larger on the screen. A blue line cuts across the screen, revealing something inside the egg. It moves around ever so slowly. (It's the facehugger they see.)

SOLDIER 5:

This is some science fiction shit happening here.

SCIENTIST 1: (amazed)

This may be organic life. These things must be…

SCIENTIST 2: (cutting him off)

Eggs.

KRISTY stares at the screen. She is amazed. He eyes widen as the facehugger inside moves about again. Then, the lights in the room flicker on and off for a moment. The five of them look up at the lights.

KRISTY: (standing up)

There is a sand storm coming.

WRF – Elevator – B3.

LEX is inside the elevator and is about to get out when the lights inside flicker. She looks at them, confused. The doors open and she steps out.

WRF – B3 – Hallway.

We see LEX exit the elevator and walk into a well-lit hallway. She walks down the long hall and stops halfway down. She enters the sleeping quarters that WEYLAND has built for people who work here part time. She wishes she could go to her own home in Texas. She's been here for the last three weeks and is tired of it. She knows that in two days she will leave. But this has kept her from complaining. And she doesn't want to leave until she knows what's in it.

Nevada desert – Night.

A pickup truck pulls up in the center of the screen. It is red with an open truck bed. A few pistols and a shotgun are in it. The driver's side door opens and a man, well into is mid thirties gets out. He has on a black long-sleeved shirt, long camouflage pants and a baseball hat. He heads to the back and pulls down the bed door. He grabs the shotgun and closes the door. He looks around and sees nothing. He sees a few boulders and calmly walks over to them, locking the truck up along the way. We see him crouch down as he makes it to the boulders. He stays ducked there and takes out a voice recorder. He presses the record button.

HUNTER:

Its about 9 pm out here and I'm making my last hunt out here for a month. I've hunted everything out here from rabbits to foxes. However, an hour ago I saw the weirdest thing appear in the night shy, like something out of a Steven Spielberg film. It was large and I followed it for a while until it came out here, into the middle of nowhere. I saw three or four things fall from this and I've decided to come on out and take a look for myself.

Suddenly we hear a clicking sound. He presses stop on the recorder and looks around, not standing up. He hears footsteps approach him from the other side of the rocks. He gets up and looks out forward. Nothing. He looks around, pointing the shotgun in every direction. We continue to hear the sound. It's getting closer.

HUNTER: (excitedly)

Come on out, you damn aliens. What do you want with us?

He then looks behind himself and sees one of the Predators standing there. He stares at it, eyes full of fear and his mouth open. It slowly approaches him. It takes out a tube of some kind and points it at the man.

HUNTER:

Want a piece of me, you ugly son of a…

The Predator fires the gun. A large net flies out and sails swiftly toward the hunter. He falls flat on the ground, with the net on top of him. He begins to move around, but the net tightens as he moves. He wiggles around long enough that the net begins to gut into his skin. He screams as it slices into his legs, arms, chest and head. He finally stops moving. The net stops closing in on him. He looks around, trying to find the Predator. He is dazed now. He is quickly losing blood. He closes his eyes for a moment. When he opens them, we see FIREFLY standing over him.

HUNTER: (blacking out quickly)

Fuck you…

FIREFLY doesn't let him finish. He takes out the spear, shakes it so it extends to full length and brings it down on the hunter. FIREFLY stands up and looks at his feet. The man's blood is quickly growing into a pool of red. FIREFLY rips the spear out of the man's chest and roars into the night.

WRF – B1 – Ops center.

MAX is still trying to get a hold of the labs. He continues to push buttons. WEYLAND stares at him.

WEYLAND:

You know that we may have lost them. There may be interference at work here.

MAX:

I'll try to get to them now. They needed to report back a while ago.

Suddenly the power goes off completely. The monitors black out. Everything is out.

WEYLAND:

Damn it. It must be the storm above us.

WRF – B1 – Lab 2.

Everything is out here. KRISTY goes over to a small crate and opens it. (Emergency red lights are on everywhere the power went out.) She takes something out and sets it up in front of the monitor. It is a portable light. She turns it on and white light illuminates half the room. A few of the scientists have taken out small, hand held lights and place their clipboards on the tables in the room. They all focus on the carrier. The blue lights on its side illuminate the room.

KRISTY: (shocked)

Jesus!

The soldier walks next to her, with his Desert Eagle pistol pointed at it.

Int. – Predator craft – Control room.

_It is time_, CELTIC thinks. He pushes a button that looks a little like an alien egg.

WRF – B1 – Lab 2.

KRISTY:

What the fuck is going on here?

SCIENTIST 2:

Power outage, I'd say.

Just as he finishes, the carrier glows green for a moment. Steam rushes out from all sides of it. The top slowly rises up, the stops for a moment. The lid falls off the back of the carrier. The scientists, the soldiers and KRISTY back away as a small platform rises out of the carrier, with all ten eggs on it. When the base of the platform hits the top, it stops. A scientist points his flashlight at the eggs. We see the faint outline of the facehuggers inside them. The eggs slowly pulsate and slime comes out of the openings at the top. KRISTY and the soldier move in closer, both with Desert Eagles pointed at the eggs.

KRISTY: (shaken)

What did you say these things were called?

She looks back at one of the scientists. He looks at the eggs, then at her with a frightened look on his face.

SCIENTIST 2:

… Eggs.

The ten eggs slowly open the flower like petals. The flaps slowly curl to the side of the eggs. We hear little shrieks from inside the eggs. The five eggs facing them stop pulsating. A moment passes and KRISTY steps a little closer. The shrieks continue as five facehuggers quickly crawl out of their eggs. 8 long, white legs, two sacks inflating at their sides and the long, slimy tail.

For the first time ever we see the five facehuggers leap out of the eggs in slow motion. We see them glide through the air, each of them heading toward one of the five people in the room. We see the one that will hit KRISTY shoot out its short, slimy, sickening, fleshy tube that will be used to deposit its embryo. Its tail quickly wraps around her neck and in a matter of seconds, it smacks into her face and uses its 8 legs to grasp her head. She fires one shot out of the gun, but it hits the wall behind the carrier. She falls to the ground, as so do the other four people, each with a facehugger grasping their faces and their tails wrapped around its victim's neck.

WRF – B3 – LEX's room.

She is laying down on her bed with her eyes closed. The image that was at the top of the carrier keeps popping into her head. The humanoid, with those deadly looking blades. And that serpent, with its bony tail and second set of jaws. She wakes up and sees that the emergency red lights are on. She quickly gets up off her bed and heads toward the intercom system.

LEX: (into intercom)

Max… Weyland are you there? Answer me.

She pauses and listens. Static.

LEX:

Max, are you there? Please answer.

She gives up. She heads to her door and presses the open button. Nothing. She heads to her small kitchen and opens a few drawers. She finds a sharp cutting knife and walks back to the door. She raises the knife in the air and brings it down, chopping off a part of the doors control panel. She places the blade in her pants pocket and grabs a few of the wires inside. After a moment of playing with them, the door opens up. LEX steps out into the red-lit hallway.

Ext. – WRF – Main Building – Night.

CONNER has his M16A4 assault rifle at his waist as he looks around. A nasty sand storm has blown in on the complex. We see that he is having a hard time standing up. He moves around to the side of another building on the grounds; a storage shed. He opens the door and steps in. His brother, GREG, walks around the hanger with a Desert Eagle in its holster on his belt. The storm has begun to die down a little. He hears a growling sound come from the top of the hanger. He pulls out his Desert Eagle and points it at the roof.

GREG: (scared)

Hello, is anyone there?

A fuzzy object moves across the roof. GREG can't believe his eyes. He turns on the green laser pointer on his gun and points it at the shimmering object. The light bounces off of the thing. He turns to run and he smacks into SCARFACE. The Predator has his wrist blades extended. GREG begins to cry as he falls to the ground. He points his gun at the Predator and fires one time. The bullet hits SCARFACE in the shoulder. He roars in anger and walks over quickly to GREG. The shimmering object jumps off the roof and lands just behind GREG. It de-cloaks and reveals BLADE. BLADE pulls his super blades up high and brings them down onto GREG. He stops screaming. BLADE looks at SCARFACE. His plasma-caster is pointed at the storage shed. BLADE grunts in acknowledgment and walks over to the shed.

Int. – WRF – Shed – Night.

CONNER stands up in the middle of a pile of equipment. He heard something, but is not sure. He knells back down on the floor. He now hears a roar from outside. He picks up his assault rifle and points it at the door. He hears the familiar clicking sound. The door suddenly flies inward. CONNER dodges the door just in time. When he gets up he sees BLADE in the doorway. He has no idea what it is. BLADE walks inside, with his super blades pointed at CONNER.

We know see CONNER from the Predators point of view. CONNER is now seen through heat vision. Everything around him is blue, but he is lit up like a Christmas tree. CONNER moves back and fires at BLADE.

We now see everything normally again. Translucent, green blood flows out of the Predator's wounds. BLADE roars in anger. CONNER still backs up, focusing his rifle at the approaching Predator. BLADE stops where he is. CONNER still backs up… into something. He turns around and looks around for what hit him. He turns back to the doorway. The Predator is gone. CONNER, now panicking, walks slowly toward the door way. He looks around outside. Nothing is there. He runs out. Cut to…

Ext. – WRF – Night.

CONNER runs out and looks for his brother.

CONNER:

Greg…Greg, where are you?

No answer. He walks toward the hanger. He walks slowly, pointing his M16A4 assault rifle around the complex. He looks down at the sandy ground. Glowing green blood.

CONNER:

Got you, you bastard.

He gets up and looks toward the hanger. He sees GREG on the ground. Happy, he runs over to him. But we see him stop when GREG's blood is seen. CONNER falls to his knees at his brother's side. The blood is still fresh. CONNER stands up in fury. Now he is pissed.

CONNER: (yelling)

Where are you, you motherfuckers?

CONNER looks around. He sees a shimmering object move in front of him. He fires at it. The bullets bounce off the wall. He points the rifle around again. He slowly moves toward the main building. He hears more sounds. He points it at the hanger. Nothing. He turns around and sees SCARFACE standing in front of him. CONNER backs up and falls to the ground. He drops the assault rifle. SCARFACE pulls the spear out from behind his back. He points it at CONNER.

As the Predator approaches him, he hears his own words being played back by the Predator himself.

SCARFACE: (recording of CONNER)

Got you, you bastard.

WRF – B1 – OP's center.

MAX pushes up against the door. But he is getting nowhere. WEYLAND goes over and tries to get the intercom working. Suddenly, the door opens. HARLAN DAVIS stands there, with a soldiers knife in his hands. Both WEYLAND and MAX smile.

MAX:

Thank God. How are you doing?

HARLAN: (smiling)

I am just perfect. How is Mr. Weyland?

WEYLAND:

I'm great.

He starts coughing. Severely. MAX goes over to him. WEYLAND picks up his oxygen tank and inserts the breathing tube. He places the tube in his mouth and starts his breathing.

MAX:

We need to get him to the med lab.

Suddenly, they hear MOTHER's voice from the speaker system.

MOTHER:

Warning, specimens loose in Lab 2. Repeat, specimens loose in Lab 2. Warning, specimens loose in Lab 2. Specimens have escaped into air ducks.

HARLAN:

Is that where they took that alien craft thing?

MAX: (assisting WEYLAND)

Yeah.

A moment passes.

HARLAN:

What the hell is in that thing?

WRF – B1 – Lab 2.

Silence. Nothing moves. We see that all the eggs have hatched. We also see that an air vent, placed near the ceiling, is broken. We see a white, slimy tail disappear into the vent. It's the remaining facehuggers and they have escaped into the air vents. We go down and see KRISTY laying on the ground. The facehugger is dead, next to her. She slowly opens her eyes and begins to breathe regularly. She slowly sits up and looks down. KRISTY sees the dead facehugger. She freaks for a moment.

KRISTY: (in shock)

Shit!

She calms herself down and closes her eyes for a minute. When she reopens them, she looks around and sees the soldier, lying on the ground. A dead facehugger is next to him. KRISTY looks over to the scientists. They are sitting up against the wall. The facehuggers are still on their faces. She begins to cry softly. Her chest bulges forward a little. She clutches her chest for a moment. KRISTY screams in pain for a moment. It goes down and stops. Now she really starts crying. Her chest bulges again and blood begins to flow out of her chest cavity. She now screams harder and louder. Her chest bulges again and a small creature bursts through. KRISTY lays on the ground, dead.

The small worm like creature is covered in blood and organ tissue. Slime falls off the creature's little mouth. It's a chestburster. It looks around the lab. It notices that the soldier's body is bulging. The chestburster gives out its cry. It pulls its tail out of the bloody hole in KRISTY. The tail curls around the chestburster as it sees the broken vent.

WRF – B3 – Hallway.

LEX still walks down the long hallway. The knife is now in her hand. A security door has come down in the center of the hallway. At that moment, she hears a scream. Its distant, faint, a female's voice.

LEX: (softly)

Lab 2.

She walks up to the door. She sees that it has no control panel. She then hears MOTHER's voice.

MOTHER:

Warning, main entrance break in. Repeat, main entrance break in. Warning, specimens loose in air ducts. There has been a break in at the main entrance.

LEX looks up at the ceiling. She begins to freak out. She turns back to the door and sees that there is a small window in the middle. LEX takes the knife and bashes the window with the blade. Nothing. _Must be bullet proof_. She looks back down the hallway and notices that it makes a left turn. She runs down the hall.

Int. - WRF – Main building.

BLADE investigates the elevator doorway. BAD BLOOD and SCARFACE stand in the center of the room. The plasma-caster on SCARFACE's shoulder turns around as he moves forward. He grunts at BLADE. BLADE looks back at him and roars. BAD BLOOD examines the main desk. BLADE forces the elevator doors open with his super blades. He grunts in satisfaction. BAD BLOOD walks to the door and jumps down the shaft. He lands on the top of the elevator parked at the B1 level. SCARFACE walks to the door and jumps. FIREFLY enters the building and jumps down the shaft. BLADE gets up and jumps down. Their adulthood ritual is about to begin.

WRF – B1 – Hallway.

HARLAN is letting WEYLAND lean up against him. MAX comes across on of the security doors blocking their path. He pounds against the door.

MAX:

We need to go down and get Lex.

HARLAN:

Why? We need to get to the surface.

MAX: (angry)

No! We're going down for Lex.

HARLAN:

With all these security doors in affect, how do we know that we can get to her.

WEYLAND masters to lean off HARLAN. He can stand up on his own now.

WEYLAND:

The emergency stairs are accessible.

HARLAN grins at MAX. He looks away from MAX and turns to look down the hallway. He hears a few screams, but that's it.

Int. – WRF – Conference building.

MILLER looks at a laptop run on batteries. The power is out here too, but the emergency red lights are on. He watches the laptop screen. We see that he has security screens on the monitor. We see empty hallways for a while. He pushes a few buttons and a image of the Lab 2 appears. All five people inside the room have been chestbursted.

MILLER:

Good, good. Now just tell me what the hell you are.

WRF – B3 – Storage room.

LEX breaks open the door to the storage room on the B3 level. It is completely dark inside. She pulls out a flashlight and turns it on. She shines it all over the room. She stops when she sees a busted air vent on the wall. She walks over to it. LEX places the flashlight in her mouth and picks up a crate. We see her put it down next to the wall. She takes the light out of her mouth and jumps onto the crate. She shines the light into the air duck. Nothing. She jumps off and looks around the room. She picks up a few boxes and opens them up. As she opens the second box, she hears a screech come from the hallway. LEX gets up and walks over to the door way. As she moves, we see a shape crawl across the floor. LEX turns around and heads back to the boxes. We see a facehugger fly at her from the pile of boxes.

She swats at it with her hand. It falls to the floor. So does she. Its at one end of the room and she is at the other. Panicking and crying, she moves up against the wall, still on the floor. The facehugger turns and faces her. In the blink of an eye, it leaps from its spot on the floor and flies steadily across the room; right toward LEX's face. Cut to…

WRF – B1 & B2 – Stairs.

MAX points his flashlight down the stairwell. He sees that it ends at B2. They'll need to go down and across the facility to get LEX.

MAX:

Weyland, can you make it? If not, I'll go by myself.

WEYLAND: (after a moment)

I can go. I need to see if anyone else is alive.

MAX goes down the flight of stairs, followed by WEYLAND. HARLAN stays at the top.

MAX: (to HARLAN)

Are you coming with us?

HARLAN looks back the way they came.

HARLAN:

I'll try to find a place that leads to the surface.

MAX:

All right, just be careful and come back if you can't find anything.

HARLAN disappears back into the hallway. MAX and WEYLAND continue moving down to B2 level. MAX pulls out his knife and chops up the control panel on the door that will lead them into the maze of hallways on B2.

WRF – B2 – Hallway.

MAX comes out of the door and steps into the middle of the corridor. He has the knife in is hands, as if he was going to use it as a weapon. He motions for WEYLAND to come out. We see him struggle out of the stairwell as he walks next to MAX. It odd, though. This hallway is lit just as if it was not out of power. MAX moves up the hallway, slowly so he doesn't loose WEYLAND.

WRF – B1 – Hallway.

We're now one floor up and we see HARLAN walking slowly down the hallway. Steam has begun to escape from the ceiling. He looks at the doors he comes across; Cafeteria, Rec center, Storage, Lab 2. Wait, Lab 2?

He moves to the door and slices up the panel with his knife. The door rises up and he slowly walks in. The only light in the room is the portable light stand. He looks around and stares at the five chestbursted bodies. We hear a hiss from somewhere. HARLAN stands up and looks around the room. He continues to look around as more and more hisses are heard. He backs up into the hallway. And looks back the way he came. Another hiss comes from behind him. He turns around and sees nothing. Drool begins to fall on his shoulder. He places his hand on the shoulder and feels the nasty substance. We back up from him, so we just see his back. A long, black tail uncurls from the ceiling. A black shape slowly crawls to the floor, with its banana-shaped head tucked in. HARLAN turns around and faces the Alien behind him. It is standing on its hind legs. Its tail sways to its side. It stares at him with its eyeless, elongated head. It lips begin to quiver in rage.

HARLAN:

You want a piece, you ugly son of a bitch?

Another Alien appears from behind him. Its lips quiver as well. The first Alien's tail begins to curl around HARLAN. He screams at the head of the second Alien. The second Alien opens its jaws and shoots out its inner set of teeth. But it misses him by an inch. Instead we see the second Alien turn him around and we see a facehugger on the floor. The two adult Aliens screech and hiss at the facehugger. It leaps at HARLAN and attaches itself to his face. The first Alien unwraps its tail and screeches into the air.

WRF – B1 – Cafeteria.

BLADE and FIREFLY are only a few feet away from the two Aliens. They hear the hissing. They both drop what they were holding. BLADE walks over to the open door. He is suddenly sent backwards, crashing into the tables. A black, insectoid shape quickly crawls on all fours, moving swiftly over to BLADE. FIREFLY points his plasma-caster at the Alien but doesn't fire. BLADE shakes his head, but he quickly comes face to face with the Alien. It hisses at him for a moment, but then it shoots out its inner jaws at BLADE, punching a hole in his head. Green blood and brain tissue erupt out of him. The Alien then turns to face FIREFLY. We see behind him, where the second Alien slowly crawls down the wall. The first Alien hisses at FIREFLY. The Predator pulls out his spear and it extends. But he doesn't hit the first Alien. He shoves it behind him, killing the second Alien. FIREFLY drops the spear, with the Alien at the end and he shakes his wrist. The wrist-blades extend and FIREFLY charges the Alien.

The Alien leaps at him, causing FIREFLY to fall. The Alien has its claws dug into FIREFLY's skin. He roars in pain. FIREFLY tries to push the Alien off of him, but the serpent holds his arms down. The Alien shoots out the inner jaws, but misses. FIREFLY wiggles one hand free and slaps the Alien's head. It rolls off of him. FIREFLY rolls right on top of the serpent. He brings his wrist-blades up behind his head and brings them down. But the Alien moves its head just in time. We see FIREFLY struggle to free his hand from the floor (his attack sent his wrist through the floor). The Alien wiggles free of the Predator's grasp. FIREFLY gets up and glares at the Alien. It hisses at him. The Predator points his wrist-blades at the Alien. The Alien screeches at the Predator, then it shoots its tail at FIREFLY. The tail wraps around the Predator's right hand, but he shakes it free.

The Alien hisses in its small defeat, but it quickly thinks for a moment. FIREFLY points his plasma-caster at the Alien's head, with the 3 red dots pointed there as well. The Alien quickly whips its tail around the Predator's foot and pulls it forward. FIREFLY falls again; his plasma-caster falls off his shoulder as he collapses. The Alien screeches and leaps at FIREFLY and pins him to the ground; its tail jammed and stuck in the ground. FIREFLY growls at the Alien. He looks at the Alien's tail and cuts through it with his wrist-blades. The Alien, now with its tail free and it stinger less, sways it violently around its head, screeching in pain and rage. FIREFLY gets up and runs over to the screaming Alien and he kicks it across the room, back out into the hallway. FIREFLY roars in greatness and he once again charges the Alien, with his wrist-blades pointed at it. The Alien gets up and sprays the deadly acid, which is coming out of his tail, at the Predator. The acid flies and hits FIREFLY's armor. It begins to melt and the Predator rips it off his body, with smoke erupting out of it.

As the armor falls off, we see FIREFLY look up. The Alien is not there. He slowly, approaches the doorway, with his wrist-blades ready to strike. Nothing, except the distant hiss of other Aliens and the escape of the cooling system. White smoke fills the hallway suddenly, the cooling system. FIREFLY slowly turns down the hallway. He continues to make the clicking sound in his throat. We hear a hiss from behind him. FIREFLY turns around and looks down the hallway. Nothing but the smoke. He turns around again and begins walking toward the T intersection ahead of him. We go back to the doorway to the Lab. In between puffs of the smoke, we see the Predator walk down the corridor. Out of the entrance, we see the Alien's head appear. It is carefully watching FIREFLY, thinking. We see drool coming out of its mouth. It quietly crawls out of the doorway and slowly makes it way down the corridor. FIREFLY stops and pulls out its netgun. The Alien leaps at the Predator, screeching wildly at him. FIREFLY turns around and fires the gun.

The net wraps around the Alien as it flies past the Predator and crashes into the wall. FIREFLY turns to face the Alien. As he walks toward it, he brings his wrist-blades up and prepares to bring in the fatal blow. The net isn't holding. The Alien's acid blood is cutting the net quickly. The net finally breaks open, unleashing the Alien. Now it has a grid pattern imbedded in its head due to the green, acid blood. This Alien will now be known as GRID. GRID leaps at the Predator, forcing him down. Without hesitating, GRID shoots out its tongue at the Predator, punching a hole in his head. GRID places his front claws on FIREFLY's dead head and screeches into the air, a victory screech as he proves himself as the alpha Alien. Two large air vents on the wall a little down the hallway burst open and the remaining three adult Aliens appear out of the darkness. They all screech at GRID. He approaches the others with a snarl on his lips. The other Aliens back away a little. He hisses at them and turns his now recognizable head toward the air vent above him. He launches himself at the vent, breaking it. The three Aliens follow their leader into the vent.

WRF – B2 – Weapons storage.

The door opens slowly. MAX enters a weapons room with a flashlight in his hands. WEYLAND now looks a little paler than before. MAX goes over to the wall by the door and flips a switch. All the lights illuminate the room. It isn't very big; about the size of the OP's center. Flamethrowers, Desert Eagles, M16A4 assault rifles, smartguns (the weapons seen in _Aliens_) and M-41A Pulse Rifles (again, from _Aliens_). MAX walks over to the Pulse Rifle rack. He picks one of the rifles and grabs two magazines. Hissing can be heard in the distance. He hears it, but ignores them. He grabs a pistol and places it in his back pants pocket. He grabs another Desert Eagle and hands it to WEYLAND. He slowly grabs it and holds it with his left hand.

WEYLAND: (wheezing)

Why do I need this?

MAX:

Something has escaped into the air ducts. Something has broken into this compound. We need to protect ourselves from whatever is attacking this facility. I don't know if these things are friendly or not.

WEYLAND looks back out of the doorway.

WEYLAND:

I'm sorry, this is my fault.

MAX: (pauses)

What are you talking about? Non of this is your fault. No one's fault.

WEYLAND:

I brought this craft into this facility. One of the two things happening here has come out of the thing. And I'm pretty sure the others has come for these things. I'm so sorry if anything has happened to Lex.

MAX:

Nothing has happened to her. We'll find her and make it to the surface. We just need to keep it together as we go and protect ourselves from whatever hell is on our heels.

WEYLAND smiles slightly, but then he begins to chough again. MAX looks over his shoulder at him. He turns his attention around the room for other stuff. He grabs a radio off a desk and moves over next to WEYLAND. With the Pulse Rifle in hand, they walk out of the room.

WRF – B2 – Hallway.

MAX points the Pulse Rifle in front of him. The two of them walk silently down the hallway, where every now and then they hear the hissing of the Aliens or the clicking of the Predators.

MAX:

I think whatever they are, they're playing with us.

WEYLAND nods and tries to point the Desert Eagle out in front of him. They are almost at the other stairwell now. We suddenly hear a slimy sound come from behind them. WEYLAND stops and turns around. A facehugger flies at him. Without thinking, he pulls the gun up and fires. The facehugger falls to the floor, but it still moves around on its back. MAX turns and sees the creature flailing about on the floor. He fires a few shoots from the pulse rifle into the facehugger. It stops. Silence. Slowly, MAX walks past WEYLAND, who is as white as a ghost, and knells down next to the creature. He touches it with his finger and studies it.

MAX: (to himself)

What the hell are these things?

WEYLAND: (pause)

It looks like a spider. Nothing I've ever seen before. Maybe…

MAX gets up.

MAX:

Maybe these were inside that alien thing.

We see WEYLAND look away from the white, dead facehugger.

We now see MAX and WEYLAND from a distance by the Predator's vision. The only things visible in the ocean of blue are MAX, WEYLAND and the dead facehugger. The view zooms in on the facehugger. Some information appears next to it, but its in the red digital figures. The view goes up to MAX and WEYLAND. The view shifts to a greenish background and only their weapons are visible. The Predator makes the clicking sound in his throat.

Back to normal…

MAX and WEYLAND look up at the sound. 20 feet down the hallway, they see a shimmering, large, humanoid shaped object move toward them. MAX looks over to WEYLAND. He sees three red dots on his jacket. WEYLAND brings up the Desert Eagle and points it at the advancing Predator. The shape de-cloaks and BAD BLOOD moves toward them. He has his wrist-blades extended and he looks at MAX. WEYLAND fires twice at the Predator, one hits him in the mask buts bounces off, the other in his chest. BAD BLOOD roars in pain and anger. WEYLAND turns around and faces MAX.

WEYLAND: (yelling)

Max, get out of here, NOW!

MAX hesitates, but turns and runs through the doors. WEYLAND turns to face the Predator. BAD BLOOD pushes his wrist-blades through WEYLAND's chest. WEYLAND grabs BAD BLOOD and looks up at the Predator. It stares at him, studying his kill. WEYLAND vomits blood onto BAD BLOOD's mask. He shakes off WEYLAND from his wrist-blades. WEYLAND collapses onto the ground, blood pouring out of his chest. He vomits more blood onto the steel floor, then lays there, motionless. CHARLES BISHOP WEYLAND has died.

WRF – B2 & B3 – Stairwell.

MAX is inside the stairwell and is moving down the stairs when he hears WEYLAND scream. He stops, halfway down the stairs, and a few tears escape his eyes. He runs down the stairs, more focused on finding LEX as soon as he can.

WRF – B3 – Hallway.

LEX slowly appears from behind a corner. She is frightened, with tears running down her face. She too hears WEYLAND scream. She tries to say something, but can't. She sees near the floor, broken vents. As she walks by one of them, a domed black shape appears for a moment, but it quickly goes back in. She hears the Aliens hiss in the air ducts above her. She begins to panic. She starts into a run down the corridor. She turns a corner sharply and falls, knocking her head against the wall. She lays there for a moment, crying softly to herself. She looks to her left and sees another broken vent. She continues to cry.

LEX: (sobbing)

God… what do you want with me? What the hell do you want with me? Why are you doing this?

LEX buries her face into her hands and continues to cry. She hears a hiss from above her. We see her look up and GRID is on the wall, slightly above her. Drool and slime falls onto her head and chest. She stops crying as GRID crawls down the wall and makes his way in front of her. He looks at her and his lips quiver in anger. He studies her carefully. Another hiss can be heard in the distance. GRID turns back to LEX and hisses at her. She knows why GRID hasn't killed her. Its inside her. Without fighting back, GRID grabs her carefully and gently pulls her into the large air vent (which is big enough that the Aliens can move freely about the shafts). We see the tip less tail swiftly move into the shaft.

WRF – B3 – Sleeping quarters.

The pulse rifle moves over the bed, with its green laser pointer shining out. MAX studies the surroundings. He kneels down and looks under the bed. Nothing.

MAX:

Lex… Lex, where are you?

Silence. MAX begins to cry softly. He begins to search the small room LEX was in. He sees that her knife is gone. He turns back to the door and sees the damaged control panel. A little hope comes back to him. He steps out back into the hallway.

WRF – B3 – Hallway.

MAX looks down the way he came, then further down the corridor. He steps out, with the pulse rifle pointed behind him. He slowly makes his way down the corridor. As he walks, we see a cloaked shape behind him. MAX stops and looks up. He slowly turns around and we see SCARFACE staring at him. The plasma-caster is pointed at him; the red dots are on his chest. MAX looks past him and sees an Alien crawling down the wall. The Alien hisses and SCARFACE turns around. MAX backs up quickly as the two extraterrestrials make their way toward each other.

SCARFACE points the plasma-caster at the Alien and fires. A blue ball of plasma erupts out of the caster and flies swiftly toward the Alien. It strikes the Alien and it erupts into flying body parts and the acid blood. The blood hits the walls and floor. The metal quickly melts away. MAX takes this opportunity and runs down the hallway. He turns the corner and almost falls.

We go back to SCARFACE. He approaches the dead Alien and gets down on one knee next to it. He grunts in honor. He reaches up and removes the tubes on his mask. He takes off his mask and places it on the metal floor. He reaches to the Alien and with his hand, rips off a claw. He picks it up and brings it to his face to look at it. He flexes his crab-like mandibles as he studies it. He places the still bleeding part on his mask. He "burns" his manhood mark on the mask, which looks a little like a Y. SCARFACE brings the claw up to his head and burns the Y into his forehead. He roars in pain. After he marks himself, he drops the claw and rises up. He roars in honor and victory. He has now become an adult in Predator society.

WRF – B3 – Hallway.

MAX still runs down another corridor, even though he is safe. He stops shortly after he turns a corner. He stops to catch his breath. He hears another hiss from inside the darkness of the hallway. He looks up and sees black. The entire hallway in front of him is pitch black. He turns on a flash light on the pulse rifle. The darkness is illuminated. Boxes and crates are scattered all around the hallway. He hears another hiss from in front of him.

MAX:

What the hell is that?

A few boxes are moved aside. An Alien head appears from behind a crate near him. It hisses at him loudly. MAX places his finger on the pulse rifle's trigger. The Alien's tail whips up and over its head. MAX pulls the trigger.

Bam…

Bam…

Bam…

Bam…

Bam…

Bam…

The Alien is cut up as the bullets hit its exoskeleton. The Alien thrashes around as it flings blood all around it. The Alien jumps about the corridor. MAX backs up, terrified. He watches it's every move as it swiftly moves into a room nearby. He continues to hear it hiss for a moment, then it stops.

Frightened, he slowly moves toward the doorway. He holds out the rifle in front of him as he turns to look into the room. The Alien lays in the center of the room, dead. He turns away and heads down the hallway.

MAX:

What the hell is going on here?

He continues down the corridor.

WRF – B1 – Hallway.

HARLAN startles as he wakes up. He looks around frantically. He sees the dead Predator in front of him. He crawls towards it. He panics as he sees exactly what it is. He looks around for any signs of the serpents that attacked him earlier. Nothing, just silence. He gets up and goes to the OP's center. He runs into the security door in the middle of the hallway, blocking his path.

HARLAN:

Damn it, not now.

He moves his hand over his chest. He staggers a bit, but regains his balance. He turns and looks to the elevator. The door is busted open. He walks toward it.

Int. – WRF – Conference room.

MILLER continues to watch HARLAN as he moves toward the doorway.

MILLER:

Don't you move, my friend.

A smile creeps across his lips. He looks to his side. A transport canister, the size of a cat carrier cage, is on the table. He grabs it and walks toward the door.

WRF – B3 – Communications.

The door flies opens. MAX enters, pointing the pulse rifle into the darkness. He flips the light switch. It takes a second for it to come on. When it does, he sees his assistant, TOM, lying on the floor. A strange looking white spider is on the floor next to him. Its dead. And it's a facehugger. He looks at his friend. He has been chestbursted. Fresh blood is on the floor next to him and all over his body. Flesh and parts of organs are scattered on the floor.

MAX:

What the…?

He stops. He looks next to TOM and sees the shredded skin of a chestburster. He picks it up and looks at it in the light. He drops it immediately. He stars at it for a second. He looks up and sees a broken vent, one he is big enough to fit into. He drops the pulse rifle, takes out the Desert Eagle and jumps up. He grabs the edge and pulls himself up. He begins to crawl into the air duct.

WRF – B3 – Air duct.

The duct is lit by the red lights. With the pistol still in hand, MAX begins to make his way through the ducts. It is big enough so that he can walk, crouched down, through the ducts. He points the Desert Eagle in front of him. Only silence is with him. Every now and then the ducts creak as he walks through them. He continues to walk through the shafts. He is begging to sweat. The heat inside the ducts are unbearable and he uses his sleeve to wipe away the sweat on his face. He hears another Alien hiss from somewhere in the ducts. He continues to aim the pistol in front of him. He comes to a four way intersection. He goes into the middle and turns to face his left. It looks like it leads to another four way. He turns to face his front and it looks like it goes on a bit. Without considering his right side, MAX proceeds to go forward.

MAX:

Lex. Lex!!!

Silence. He looks down for a second, then looks up as he continues down. In front of him; nothing but darkness. He proceeds down the duct.

WRF – B1 – Hallway.

HARLAN is sitting in the middle of the hallway, right in front of the security door. He is playing with a knife he found laying on the floor. He hears a metal cling. He looks up and sees MILLER in the elevator cab. He has the transport carrier in is hands. Excited, HARLAN jumps up and smiles at MILLER. He has a smile on his face too. He walks toward HARLAN, quickly. HARLAN walks toward him.

HARLAN:

Oh, man. You don't know how happy I am seeing you. Where have you been, and what is that thing behind your back?

HARLAN: (laughing for a moment)

Well, I've been in the conference room. And this thing is a transport carrier for what's inside you.

The smile on HARLAN's face disappears.

HARLAN:

What's inside me?

MILLER:

I'm here to help.

HARLAN:

What the hell is inside me?

MILLER:

I can take it out of you, painlessly.

HARLAN:

What the fuck is inside me!?!

MILLER stares at him, with a smile on his face.

MILLER:

The greatest bioweapon imaginable. And I need it. I must let it live.

MILLER approaches HARLAN. He backs up. At that moment, his chest bulges a bit. He grabs it and screams in pain. MILLER is now pissed. He opens the transport carrier and places in front of HARLAN. He is now on the floor. His chest bulges again. We see that blood has begun to pour out of his body.

MILLER: (smiling)

That's right, Harlan. Push.

At those words, the chestburster bursts out of HARLAN's chest and flies into the carrier. MILLER quickly closes it shut and brings it up to eye level. The chestburster's orange, snake like body is coiled up inside the canister. It growls at MILLER and it then cries. MILLER laughs at its feeble attempt to escape. He hugs it close to him. He turns to walk toward the elevators. We hear the Alien hiss behind him. Terrified, he turns. GRID is crouched behind MILLER. He stares at him. GRID's lips quiver in rage. MILLER backs up, with the still screeching chestburster in his grasp. He looks at the chestburster, then at GRID. The alpha Alien hisses at MILLER.

MILLER: (frightened)

You want your sibling back.

MILLER gets down on his knees and turns open the canisters lid. The free chestburster jumps out and crawls toward GRID. GRID watches the infant Alien squirm past him. As it escapes into the air duct, GRID turns to face MILLER, but he has already ran into the broken elevator shaft. He is screaming as GRID leaps into the elevator.

WRF – B1 – Elevator cab.

We now see an overhead view of the elevator cab. GRID is on top of MILLER. Blood is pouring out of his wounds. The Alien claws at him, ripping his skin open. MILLER screams as GRID punches through the flesh and bone with his inner mouth. GRID roars into the air, with red blood all over his mouth.

WRF – B2 – Hallway.

BAD BLOOD is still near WEYLAND's dead body. He picks up his head and examines it. BAD BLOOD takes a knife from his belt and begins to cut into WEYLAND's neck. BAD BLOOD is almost done cutting off WEYLAND's head when he hears a slithering sound. He looks up and looks down the hallway in the direction he came. He drops the knife and stands up. He gets into a fighting stance, with his wrist-blades pointed at his front. Nothing. BAD BLOOD relaxes his wrist-blades and turns around. A facehugger leaps at him and collides with his helmet. BAD BLOOD falls to the floor, trying to pull the facehugger off his face. He fails and relaxes his effort. It is best he dies honorable.

WRF – B3 – Air Ducts.

MAX turns another corner. There is lights on here. The hissing is still heard, but its distant. He turns off the green laser pointer on the Desert Eagle. He stops in the middle of the duct. He stops to take a breath. He looks down the duct. And sees mist blocking the next turn. He heads down, toward the fog of mist. He stops at the border of the mist. We hear a moaning from deep inside. He crawls through. He begins to cough inside the duct. Halfway through the contained fog, MAX comes across a broken vent in the bottom of the duct. It looks like it leads to a lower room, deep inside the facility. He crawls over it and climbs down.

WRF – B4 – Generator Room.

MAX jumps down into what was the generator room. But now it looks like the nest in _Aliens_. Steam rises out of the floor. All over the walls, ceiling and floor is this sticky, slimy, dark, fleshy material. He looks in the direction of the generators. There busted open, broken beyond repair. He hears a hiss from the ceiling above the generators. MAX slowly looks up. An Alien is on the ceiling. It looks at him and screeches. It leaps at MAX; forcing him up against the wall. But the Alien doesn't kill him. Instead we see the Alien pin him up against the sticky material. A type of black, silky substance is spittled out of the Alien's mouth. He doesn't scream. In fact, MAX lets the Alien cocoon him. When the Alien stops it raises its banana shaped, black head and points its teeth at MAX. It screeches at him. It backs away and looks up at the ceiling. It gives out a small hiss before leaping into the vent MAX just came out of. MAX struggles to get free from the cocoon. He fails. He sighs in disappointment.

MAX: (crying softly)

I'm sorry Lex. I'm so sorry.

At that moment, we hear a moan from the other side of the room. MAX looks up, in surprise. But MAX can't see who is making the moan, but it sounds a little familiar. MAX struggles again and manages to free his right arm. With it he pulls off all the remaining materials.

MAX:

Hello, whose there?

LEX: (O.S.)

Max…

MAX: (exited)

Lex! Lex where are you?

MAX looks around frantically. It is dark in the room, but there is light. But the nesting material is all over the place. He looks around the room. MAX turns to look at a pillar covered in the material. LEX is cocooned in the middle. He runs over to her, crying as he speaks to her.

MAX: (crying)

Lex, you don't know how much I miss you. I'm gonna get you out of here, don't worry.

LEX: (softly)

Its too late, something is inside me…

MAX: (cutting her off)

Don't talk like that. I'll get you help, don't panic.

MAX begins to rip off the material cocooning LEX. After a moment, she falls into his arms. She is somewhat awake now.

LEX:

Leave me, its inside.

MAX: (forcefully)

Nothing is inside you, okay. I'm here, and we're getting the fuck out.

LEX limps over to the door that leads to the B4 hallway. MAX pushes in the access code. The door opens and MAX and LEX walk out.

WRF – B2 – Hallway.

BAD BLOOD gets up. His crab like mandibles flex as he looks to his side. We see the dead facehugger, and so does he. He grabs his mask and places it on his head. H e assembles the tubes on the mask, then he proceeds to the stairwell. He growls in anticipation.

WRF – B3 – Med center.

SCARFACE slowly enters the medical center. He has his plasma-caster aimed at his front. His wrist-blades are compacted into his wrist gauntlet. He holds the spear in his left hand. It is not extended. He clicks in his throat. The center is well lit, actually. All the lights are on. He looks down and sees a small mass of slime and dead skin. He knells down and feels the nasty substance with his right hand. He picks up the dead skin and sees that it was a chestburster. He hears a hiss. And its close. SCARFACE walks slowly around a bed and sees a mass of black shapes next to it. Tubes, medical kits and boxes. Just as SCARFACE turns around, an Alien leaps out of the black mass and hits the Predator. SCARFACE turns around and roars at the Alien. It hisses at him and crawls toward him quickly. When it gets to him it stands on its back legs and screeches at SCARFACE. The Predator shakes the spear and it extends to full length. He pushes it into the Alien's stomach. The Alien hisses madly as acid blood, organs, its stomach and pieces of flesh fall onto the floor. It collapses quickly, dead. SCARFACE shakes the spear again and it shortens. He grunts, happily as he leaves the room.

WRF – B4 – Hallway.

MAX and LEX run through the hallway. She is almost out of breath, but she keeps going. MAX still has the Desert Eagle in his hand. He is a little ahead of her, but he looks back and stops to wait for her. LEX falls to the ground on the right side of the hallway, breathing heavily. He goes to her side.

MAX: (worried)

Lex, come on we have to go. We have to go Lex.

LEX:

Its inside me. I can't leave.

MAX stares at her for a second.

MAX:

What's inside you, Lex?

LEX:

One of them. There are these scorpions that attach themselves to your face. They lay something inside of you. Its gonna come out soon and I can't leave. If I do…

MAX: (cutting her off)

I'll get it out of you. Don't worry, somehow it'll come out of you.

LEX stands up and speaks forcefully.

LEX:

Listen, it will get out, by bursting through my chest cavity. If this thing gets out of this facility and burst out of me on the surface, everything everywhere could die. I can't let that happen. Kill me, Max. Kill me.

MAX:

No. No I don't believe you.

LEX looks down the way they came. A faint hiss can be heard. She buries her face in her hands and begins to cry as she falls to the floor. MAX gets up and looks at her, a tear escaping from his eyes. He looks up at the ceiling for a moment, thinking of what to do. He looks down at her and on her chest is the three red dots. Frightened, MAX looks toward his right and sees SCARFACE standing in the middle of the hallway. The red dots move to the middle of her chest (where the embryo is).

We see LEX through the Predator's vision. LEX is chopped up into layers and we see the curled up Alien inside her. It is terrifying, yet it has a strange beauty to it.

We go back to regular vision and we see SCARFACE moving toward her, with the plasma-caster aimed at her chest. He gives MAX a quick look, then he focuses on LEX. He makes the clicking sound. MAX points the Desert Eagle at SCARFACE's helmet. He fires.

Bang…

Bang…

Bang…

All three bounce off the helmet. SCARFACE turns toward MAX, who is now on the other side of the Predator. SCARFACE extends his wrist-blades and points them at MAX. We see behind MAX, the shape of an Alien come down from the ceiling. MAX turns and faces it. It swipes a claw at MAX, forcing him down to the floor. It crouches again and hisses at him. MAX aims the pistol at the Alien's long head and fires.

Bang…

Bang…

Bang…

Bang…

He is now out of bullets. The Alien withers on the floor, dying. Acid blood is all around him. The metal burns away. MAX turns and faces SCARFACE, who has seen this. The Predator cocks his head at MAX and stares at him for a second. He turns to face LEX, who has her hands grasped over her chest. She is breathing deeply. MAX slowly crawls over to her. SCARFACE roars at LEX. The plasma-caster is again pointed at her. MAX finally stands up and throws the empty Desert Eagle at the Predator. It clangs against his armor and falls to the floor. SCARFACE again turns around and faces MAX. It looks past him, at the dead Alien. The Predator roars at MAX, viscously. The wrist-blades retract into the holder. SCARFACE turns his head and looks at LEX, who has managed to stand up. He looks at MAX and knells down next to the Alien. It rips off a finger and holds it up to MAX forehead. MAX backs up in surprise.

MAX looks up at the Predator in curiosity. Thinking that maybe the Predator might understand him, Max speaks to it.

MAX:

What are you doing?

SCARFACE tilts his head down and shows him the Y on his mask. He raises his head again to look at MAX. He looks behind the Predator at LEX, who is laying on the floor again. MAX walks past the Predator. He gets to LEX's side and knells. She is breathing hard. She looks up at him.

LEX: (in-between breaths)

Don't… let… the serpents… get… to… the surface.

MAX:

I won't. I promise.

LEX: (softly)

Kill… me… please.

MAX gets up and nods. SCARFACE comes from behind him and pushes him aside. SCARFACE points the plasma-caster at LEX…

And fires…

MAX looks at the other side of the hallway. We are focused on him and this is why we don't see LEX being killed. SCARFACE walks past MAX and heads down the hallway, back the way he came. He starts crying as the Predator stops in the hallway and looks at him. MAX turns to face SCARFACE. He is enraged. SCARFACE walks slowly toward MAX with the Alien finger in his hands. MAX takes a step toward the Predator. SCARFACE presses down on his wrist-computer. The flap opens and the Predator presses a few buttons. Red digital symbols appear on the screen. It is the self-destruct system. SCARFACE takes off the computer and throws it at LEX massively destroyed body. SCARFACE turns and runs. But he stops next to MAX. MAX looks up at him. SCARFACE points at the computer. He then balls up his fist, then opens it. _It's a bomb_. MAX stares at the Predator, knowing what it is.

MAX:

Oh, you have got to be kidding me.

Cut to…

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

MAX and SCARFACE run up the stairwell to B3 level.

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

MAX and SCARFACE run past WEYLAND's dead body. MAX begins to cry as he sees it again.

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

SCARFACE and MAX reach the first level. They run past the Lab 2, where this nightmare had begun. MAX stops when he sees HARLAN's dead body. It is chestbursted. MAX runs into the elevator cab. SCARFACE in near the top of the shaft and at the entrance to the facility. Blood is all over the cab. MAX jumps up into the hole at the top of the cab.

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

Nevada Desert – Night.

MAX runs out of the Information center building and tries to catch up with SCARFACE. Suddenly, there is a rumble from underneath the earth. MAX looks up at SCARFACE. He is standing at the entrance to the facility. SCARFACE runs away into the night, closely followed by MAX.

All the windows on all the buildings fall out of their window frames. Several storage sheds erupt into flame. The Access Center explodes into smoke and flame. The entire facility rises up, up into the air and suddenly, it falls back into the ground with a gargantuan mushroom cloud rising out of the hole. MAX lays on the ground, near the edge of what once was the Weyland Research Facility; now nothing more than a hole in the ground. He slowly gets up, dazed and confused. SCARFACE walks over to him and helps him up. SCARFACE pulls off his belt the Alien finger from before and holds it up to MAX. He nods.

SCARFACE carefully burns the Y into MAX's forehead. He shivers for a moment (after all, he's being burned with acid). After SCARFACE is done, he nods to MAX. It is now MAX realizes that killing an Alien in this creature's society was an honor. He smiles at the Predator, who now begins to take off his mask. SCARFACE drops the mask on the ground and flexes his mandibles as he studies MAX. MAX hears a grunt come from behind a boulder. He runs to the source and finds BAD BLOOD, dead on the desert floor. SCARFACE comes over to join him.

BAD BLOOD has been chestbursted. MAX stands up and looks around him. He turns to face SCARFACE. He is staring at the hole in the ground. MAX follows his gaze and sees what has gotten SCARFACE's attention. GRID is crouched down at the edge of the crater. He seems to be undamaged. GRID slowly crawls toward SCARFACE. It hisses at him as he gets halfway toward him. SCARFACE aims the plasma-caster at the Alien and fires. A ball of blue plasma erupts out of the caster and slams into GRID, causing him to explode into dozens of pieces. MAX jumps up in the air and yells.

MAX:

Got you, you ugly fucker.

They hear a growl from behind them. MAX and SCARFACE turn to see a PREDALIEN. It looks like an Alien, but it has the crab-like mandibles over its mouth. Coming off the back of its head are the Predator dreadlocks. Other than those things, it looks like an Alien, but it is a tanish color. It approaches MAX, but SCARFACE takes out one of his throwing stars and presses a button. Six blades form out at SCARFACE throws it at the PREDALIEN. It cuts into the serpent's side, spraying acid all over the ground. It hisses at SCARFACE. The Predator roars at the PREDALIEN. The two charge each other.

The PREDALIEN smacks into SCARFACE's body. It claws off the plasma-caster. We see it fall on to the sand. SCARFACE extends his wrist-blades just as the PREDALIEN opens its mandibles and bites down hard on the Predator chest. SCARFACE roars in pain. We see his spear fall onto the ground. SCARFACE falls to the sandy ground as well. He is injured badly. Florescent green blood is coming out of the wound, quickly. MAX looks at the spear, then at the PREDALIEN. It roars in victory. Its roar is very similar to the Predator roar.

MAX quickly crawls over to the spear, picks it up and stands up. He looks at it frantically. The PREDALIEN is now on top of SCARFACE. It hisses at him, just as it bites down on him again. The PREDALIEN has taken a chunk of SCARFACE's flesh off his body and the Alien/Predator hybrid is eating at it. MAX shakes the spear and it extends to full length. Holding it firmly in his hands, MAX charges the PREDALIEN. The spear cuts deep into the PREDALIEN's chest, too deep for it to survive. MAX runs over to SCARFACE, who is lying on the ground, near death and takes one of the throwing stars.

MAX presses the button and the little blades extend. MAX runs over to the PREDALIEN, which is now thrashing about. When the serpent looks at him, MAX pushes the star into the PREDALIEN's mouth, blood is spraying everywhere. After a moment, the PREDALIEN falls to the ground and dies with the star jammed in its mouth and the spear going through its body. MAX falls to the ground and closes his eyes, full of joy, sadness and anger. He laughs suddenly as he gets up. He turns to look at SCARFACE. The young Predator is dying. MAX slowly walks over to the Predator. He knells on the ground next to SCARFACE. Green blood is all over his face.

MAX:

Why didn't you kill me back there?

SCARFACE raises his finger at MAX's forehead (actually the Y on his forehead). SACRFACE drops his hand and gurgles up more green blood. He stops flexing his mandibles and relaxes them. SCARFACE dies on the desert floor.

MAX: (softly, to himself)

I killed a serpent. That's why you didn't kill me.

A powerful blue beam of light shoots down from the sky and hits SCARFACE's dead body. MAX gets up and backs away quickly. Suddenly the light disappears and so does SCARFACE's body. MAX is startled. He turns around and looks CELTIC in the eye. He is mask less too.

The older Predator studies MAX for a moment. CELTIC flexes his mandibles at MAX, to test him. After CELTIC is done, he looks at MAX and hands him a Predator weapon box. It had the red digital symbols on it. CELTIC nods at him and disappears just as fast as he appeared. MAX ponders what is in the box. He suddenly realizes something. _I have this mark on my forehead, that must mean they respect me now. Because I killed two of those serpents, I am now respected in their culture_. He smiles as the camera raises up and takes a long look at the beautiful stars as they flicker in the night sky.

Fade to black…

End of Alien vs. Predator.


End file.
